Aura Journey
by FoxNorg
Summary: Well, when a kid finds a small Riolu that somehow made it into the Orange Islands, things can get pretty strange, and will lead to something that nobody thought possible. Tags poocheyana trainer pokemon lucario mightyena lugia and dark, oh and anthro PKMN
1. Childhood Memories

**Childhood memories**

Stuff: the full story is bloody and may possibly have gore, but most likely not. If you have a problem with Pokémon that are beat up and bleeding heavy amounts in later chapters, then you can hit the back button. Oh and Pokémon is not mine, obviously. Are you happy Mr. Lawyer man? Okay now to the story.

* * *

This poor soul we focus on certainly wished he had never left his house that day, in fact he wished he never woke up that day. Unfortunately, life likes to mess with us, and changes more than an out look on life, you most likely already know what I'm basically saying, so let's skip this before it's gets to long. We look at a small town in the Orange Islands, and in that a small house, before that fateful day.

"Damn why the Hell did I sleep in!" a new trainer accidentally slept in again and sprinted to begin his adventure. But our story is not on this one, our focus falls onto his little brother. The younger brother of 8 years old him watched him from the window. His brother was leaving and he said he would return in a few years. The kid watched him till he was out of sight. The kid's name was Araen (ar-ain)... his parents were a bit strange. He was average height, brown hair, wearing a black and blue t-shirt, and blue jeans with a few black streaks. He was stuck at home to wait and do nothing. "Why can't I go get my Pokémon already?"

"Your too young for your poke-license, you have to wait 2 more years honey." his mother said walking past his room. Araen sighed. He had nothing to do but… well nothing.

After a few hours he decided to head to his friend's house for a round of Pokémon cards. He grabbed his deck and his red and black jacket. He started heading out the door. "Mom, heading to Mason's house for a while!" he walked out the door and started walking through town. They were on a small island that is so small that it only has one small port. The rest of the island is basically forest and the town rests in clearings of the forests. The only reason a ferry comes is the tourism of an old temple that has strange ruins and sometimes feels guarded.

On his walk through part of the forest to Mason's house, he started hearing cries. Araen looked around for the source, he saw something off the trail and ran towards it. He came across an idiotic trainer in a red and white hat and a blue jacket and- I'm kidding. No, what Araen found was and injured Riolu. "What is a Riolu doing all the way in the Orange Islands?" he pondered his question but the Riolu was not in great shape. He grabbed it and ran for the Pokémon center.

* * *

"Hello and-" the Nurse Joy started.

"This Riolu is hurt and needs treatment!" Araen placed it on the desk and Joy immediately started working on the injured Riolu. After a few hours Joy walked put of the operating room, her latex gloves spotted red with blood. She tossed them in the trash and went to Araen who was waiting patiently for the Riolu. "Young man?" Joy asked nicely.

"My names Araen."

"Alright, Araen. That Riolu was very lucky you found it. Its injuries could have been fatal if they weren't treated. Is it yours?" he looked down at his feet.

"Um… no. I found it in the forest while heading to my friend's house."

"That's odd. Riolu aren't supposed to be all the way in the Orange Islands. Maybe that trainer has to do something with it." Araen looked up.

"Trainer?"

"A strange trainer came in the other day and asked if I would heal his Pokémon. He gave me five but I saw a sixth on his belt... but enough of that. I need to ask you something, would you like to keep Riolu?"

"Um, I'm not a trainer, I'm not old enough." Nurse Joy laughed.

"That doesn't mean you can't take care of him. There is no age requirement for friendship."

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he thinks I'm weird or scary? What if he rejects me and runs away? What-" Araen realized he was the Riolu's room, thanks to Nurse Joy pulling him in. The Riolu was asleep and heavily bandaged. An X was scarred into one of its Aura sensors. It was sound asleep.

"I thought it might have woken up by now… how about you come tomorrow? I think Riolu deserves to see his savior."

"Okay…" He walked out of the center and headed to Mason's house.

* * *

"You're pulling my leg! No way you found a Riolu here!" Mason, shouted. They were looking, at their cards and Araen was telling his friend about the Riolu.

"I'm telling the truth! Look, we can both head to the center tomorrow! I swear!"

"Alright Araen. Hey, did I tell you my dad got me a Pokémon?"

"Um, NO! You haven't! Why would he give you one?"

"As a pet till I get my license! Then I'll head to Pallet town to see Professor Oak!" he raised his hand in power.

"Um, yeah, I'll be in Pewter City by then." Araen would get his license a week before Mason.

"What? You won't wait for your me?"

"If you keep acting like this the whole time… so which Pokémon?"

"What- oh yeah." he walked to a dresser and grabbed a poke ball. "Come out Black!" out in a white light came out a Poocheyana.

"Wow, you got your first real Pokémon. Too bad it's a Poocheyana." Araen teased.

"Too bad? My dad told me it knows fire fang! How cool is that! It will destroy everyone in our way!"

"You do realize that I get my license one week before you do ya know that?" Araen smiled. Mason's power pose shattered.

"Well that was a low blow! Come on! Later is better than never! Just a week anyway! How much training are you gonna get in one week!"

"Yeah, yeah. But it's not who starts first, but finishes first. But now let's see who beats each other at cards first." They started their card game.

* * *

The next day Araen darted out of the house directly heading to the Pokémon center to check up on the Riolu. He bolted in and Nurse Joy was at the desk and did the traditional bow and smile saying "Welcome to the Pokémon center!"

"Hi Nurse, how is the Riolu?"

"Oh, great! He is already awake! Would you-" Araen already darted off to Riolu's room and just as he got to the door he stopped to recoup himself. He walked calmly into the room and the Riolu looked at him. He was still bandaged and stitched in places. It stared at him for a few minutes before Mason, who snuck up behind him, tapped Araen on the shoulder. "You weren't lying I see now. Guess I can call you Aaron now." Mason joked. Araen just looked at the little Riolu. The Riolu stared back and Araen finally spoke.

"Well hello little guy." The Riolu started to get up but struggled to. Araen ran over to stop Riolu. "You might not want to do that… your hurt." the Riolu looked at Araen just said "Yes, I saved you."

"Um, are you… talking… with it?" Mason asked.

"I dunno, and Riolu's a he, not an it." After a couple of hours of them somehow communicating, Mason decided to say,

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna head home to see Black. See ya." he left Araen and Riolu alone while they... "Talked".

* * *

Ending Author's Note: Hey, heres a pokemon fanfic I started and kept forgetting to submit. So I kept what's going to happen pretty vague, as things will go in a way you might not expect. I will update in the morning. It will get interesting though some might find it not to there liking. Please R&R!


	2. Fate's Plan

**Fate's Plan**

Author: Hey, I know this seems a bit of a cut between an important chapter, but if I did that it might get a bit boring and seem like filler. Though I did put a short paragraph to make up for that. It might seem a bit of a lazy move, but I wanted to get moving on the story.**  
**

* * *

**

* * *

**

A few days past as Araen got to know Riolu more. Riolu was released from the center and the two started to become friends. Though Araen's Mom was a bit worried with Araen having a Riolu so early. Riolu never left Araen's side after that, as Riolu felt like Araen was the only one he could trust. They did many walks through the forest as it kind of was their favorite thing to let them "talk", and hang out alone. Riolu got used to Mason and Black after convincing Riolu that they wouldn't hurt him on your own. A few weeks past and Araen and Riolu seemed like really old friends. Though, that was about to change, as the two were on one of their forest walks.

* * *

While walking, Araen's phone rang. He was suspecting it to be his mom but it turned out to be Mason. "Hey Mason, what's up?"

"Dude, I found this awesome temple! You want to go explore it?"

"Mason, I'm not there with you, so how would I? Plus why there were be a temple on this island? There is nothing"

"You know the clearing with the two ponds? Go there, and I'll meet you there and show you the thing." Araen looked at Riolu in question, they were pretty close to the certain clearing and so the two ran there.

Mason was already there, sitting on a rock with his Poocheyana lying in his lap.

"Hey Araen!"

"Hey Mason, you brought Black here too."

"Yeah, so you want to sea the temple?"

"Sure, where is it?" Mason pointed in some random direction.

"Over there, its awesome! Race ya there!" Mason ran and Araen followed.

It was a pretty long race until Mason stopped in front of the entrance that was carved into the rock. There was a Lugia above the door with red jeweled eyes with its wings opened wide. "Sweet huh?" Araen looked at the Lugia, and jumped back. "What Araen? Scared of a rock?" Mason teased.

"The Lugia… it… there was…."

Mason laughed, "Yeah right, I'm going in." He started walking into the temple with Black following closely. Araen looked at Riolu who had a worried look on his face. Against his gut, Araen ran in with Riolu on his shoulder.

* * *

There was a single room with a small skylight and many hallways leading out. Mason was standing in the center looking around. "So, which hallway?" Mason asked. Riolu shivered while Black kind of scoffed at Riolu's fear. Araen looked and then saw one hallway with a red ruby on the top. "The one with the ruby?" Araen said. Mason saw it and the group walked into the hallway. The hallways were bland except for the occasional wall of writing. It seemed to go on until there was a large room leading off to the side.

"Come on, this room seems pretty cool." Mason said and dragged Araen in. The room was some shrine to what looked like Lugia. There was a gigantic stone Lugia in the middle of the room with ruby red eyes. The boys stared at the Lugia until Mason looked down and saw a crystal below the Lugia. "Finders keepers!" Mason shouted as he pushed Araen away and darted to the crystal. Araen caught himself and then darted to the crystal himself.

"I WIN!" the two said simultaneously grabbed the crystal at the same time. The two the pulled it up and the stone Lugia started to shake. The two boys backed up in fear with Mason holding the crystal. The stone Lugia cracked and fell to show black skin, it kept cracking and showing a black Lugia. When half the stone fell the black Lugia screamed and shattered the stone. It eyes remained ruby red, but now glowing. It was Shadow Lugia.

"I AM FREE!" Shadow Lugia screamed and cracked the stone walls. "THERE IS NO PRISION THAT CAN HOLD ME!" It looked down to see the two boys and Pokémon frozen in fear. "Well, I guess I should thank you two humans. I guess a reward is in order?" There was no reply. "How about I release you of being disgusting humans?"

The crystal started glowing again and the boys started to feel faint. Their Pokémon started to fade. Things were becoming blurred, all the while Shadow Lugia laughed. The boys fell to the floor with their Pokémon disappearing, and the boys were covered in then covered in darkness.

* * *

Araen opened his eyes, seeing the blue sky. "What happened?" Araen asked as he shook his head. He felt like his whole body was smashed. He pushed himself up to see where he was. He pushed himself up to see black little Riolu feet, attached to a blue Riolu body… wearing his clothes… attached to his head. He looked to see little Riolu hands attached to him, but there were fingers. He felt his face, it felt strange and unfamiliar, his ears were on top of his head and he felt things attached to the back of his head. He looked to see a pond nearby and used it to see a Riolu like face. He wasn't fully a Riolu, but neither was I human, I was something… in between.

* * *

Author's note: Yes that is what this story is about. I cannot find a simple story that doesn't mess up the entire pokemon universe and involve pokemon human hybrids or remain unfinished. It seems like I am being contradictory, but I cannot find one like that, and I thought I would be able to make a good one. I have to say I think it's succeeding, but I to be positive, I need your input on the story on if this story is failing. I also need to ask what is the technical term for pokemon human hybrids? Pokemen? Pokehumans? Pokehybrids? Pokethos (Anthropomorphic Pokemon)? Or is it something else?


End file.
